There are known control systems for machine tools which have image display devices and which permit the real-time display of real or virtual images that show the workpiece and the tool in their instantaneous positions.
A control and display system for a numerically controlled machine tool is also known, such as the system described in U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2010/00063616A1, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The control and display system generally obtains by one or more video cameras or by virtual images obtained by calculation and selectively displays the images. Typically, real images are displayed when no cooling liquid is being supplied into the working zone of the machine whereas virtual images are displayed when the supply of cooling liquid is in progress.
Known control and display systems also permit the display of real or virtual images of what is happening in the work zone at the time in question.
Systems for simulating machining programs are also known; these validate the paths of the tools before they are sent to the machine. In many fields, for example in the machining of moulds, the machine operator often introduces into the numerical controller transformations to be applied to the machining program (for example, translations, rotations, scale factors, corrections of the radius of the tool, etc.) which, naturally, cannot be checked by the simulation systems.